


Golden Marks of the Sun

by PersonyPepper



Series: Let the World Come at You, Love [8]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Body Worship, Fluff and Smut, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Romantic Fluff, stretch marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:07:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26375458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersonyPepper/pseuds/PersonyPepper
Summary: Geralt has stretch marks and Jaskier adores them.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Let the World Come at You, Love [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898377
Comments: 10
Kudos: 128





	Golden Marks of the Sun

Geralt is beautiful. Yeah, the stretch marks are a thing of pride, a thing of honor, but they’re _gorgeous,_ too.

He adores the ones under his witcher’s arms, thick muscles highlighted in brown-gold that trail by his armpits—

_“Stop putting your head there, I smell._

_"Mm, shut up, I’m busy. Go back to sleep.”_

And the ones that trail over his hip, onto his ass.

_"Jaskier, I swear if you don’t hurry up and fu—”_

_“You’ll take what I give you, my dear witcher, and I’m giving your asscheeks kisses; just let me adore you.”_

But his absolute _favourite_ are the ones on Geralt’s pecs. Thick lines of gold curving from towards the middle of his tits, running across the underside of the muscle— Jaskier could spend days worshipping them. He has to settle for hours, unfortunately, brushing his lips across the beautiful lines, following the them to nip at Geralt’s nipples before skirting away to kiss up his witcher’s chest.

_“They’re not meant to be seen as beautiful. They’re a sign of strength, Jaskier, not of… prettiness.”_

_"And your strength is beautiful to me, Geralt. As is your body. And every lovely little piece of you.”_

_“You’re ridiculous.”_

_“That I am, but you love me.”_

_“Mmh, damn me, by Gods I do.”_

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, I swear to god you'll fucking love this because this fic is a continuation of this:
> 
> https://persony-pepper.tumblr.com/post/627072769075593216/somany-fandoms-embershx-persony-pepper


End file.
